Adoption
by 1Aryana
Summary: Based mainly in the Naruto world. The worlds are one with a barrier to separate. One half-demon crosses over and decides having a human child is a good idea. Let's see how that pans out between the two very different worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this crossover fic! The Inuyasha verse is not with the story line, it's past it. The Naruto verse is in line. With some soon-to-be obvious variations of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir! There has been an incident!"

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Another break-in and attack against Naruto Sir, but…"

"But?"

"Well, Risa's back. It seems she protected him. She's not letting anyone inside the apartment except you." Sarutobi nodded once and stood.

"Lead on."

They made it to the apartment quickly and Sarutobi barely spared a glance at the ANBU picking up the unconscious would-be attackers. He went up to the door and knocked, not even flinching at the energy that swept over him before the door unlocked and he strode inside. Risa was sitting on a chair, slowly rocking the blond infant.

"What is going on?"

"I am sure you all ready know. Naruto was attacked and I stopped them." Sarutobi pulled up the other chair and sat across from her.

"I realize that part. Why did you protect him, and why did you block off the apartment?"

"Because I'm taking him."

"What?!"

"… I made a promise to Minato nearly a year ago. I promised to protect his child if anything happened to him or Kushina. They're dead, and now Naruto was almost killed by his own village no less. As such I am going to take him instead."

"I can't-"

"I wasn't asking Sir. However; I would much rather make it… legal. So he could come back and learn to be a ninja once he's older." Sarutobi sighed and watched the sleeping boy for a moment.

"All right, but I need to know where you're taking him. Kakashi!" Sarutobi called out and Risa immediately let her shield barrier down so he could come in.

"Yes Sir?" Kakashi looked at Risa and Naruto questionably. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Go to my office and bring me Naruto's papers and an adoption sheet. Quickly."

"A-adoption Sir?"

"Yes. Now go." Kakashi disappeared, returning a minute later, handing the papers over.

"What's going on Sir?" Sarutobi ignored him and looked over the adoption paper, quickly filling most of it in.

"All right Risa, before I have you sign this you need to tell me where you're going to be."

"Of course. I presume you know of the barrier?" Risa glanced up at Kakashi.

"Vaguely. Explain it for us both."

"Both?"

"He's going to be a witness. If you don't mind Kakashi?"

"O-of course not Sir."

"Good. Feel free to sit down somewhere. So, the barrier?" Risa readjusted Naruto so she could lean back.

"The barrier separates your world from the demon world. It is located in the middle of a sea that you won't find on any maps. Most maps here tend to ignore the demon side all together for some odd reason, which makes it so very few people know it even exists. A poor way of managing affairs I think. Anyway, the sea itself is not just made of water and I wouldn't recommend trying to cross it. There is a ferry for it, but the ferryman rarely allows anyone across."

"What else is the sea made of?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Souls. It's the sea of souls: the Moien-nak. The demon side doesn't have ninja like it does here and, of course, there are many more demons about. The barrier actually prevents demon from crossing. It's mainly for those that can levitate, or fly, or something like that because the sea itself prevents travel otherwise. It'll even overturn any boats other than the ferryman's. I will be taking Naruto back with me to the demon side."

"Back with you?"

"Well, yeah. I lived on the demon side for many years before I came here."

"And when would he be brought back?"

"Well, whenever he should start school. Thinking about it now, I hope to only bring him here for small periods of time for learning. Not to live forever until he is an adult. And by adult I mean at the very least 16."

"How small are these periods?"

"I suppose it would be up to you. Although, seeing as how I'm not always welcome here and finding a place to stay for those periods would be difficult, I do hope it'll be less than a month at most." It was quiet for a while as Sarutobi thought it over before making a few notes on the adoption paper and sliding it over to her.

"When he is 7 you will start bringing him back here for one to two weeks at a time for schooling. We can figure out living arrangements then. And I want you to try and keep in touch during this time. As a member of this village you still should be going on missions." Risa looked over the paper and signed it, handing it over to Kakashi.

"Agreed. I know just how we could stay in touch too." She pulled off her necklace and set it on the table. "Move your hands off please." Sarutobi hastily removed his hands from the table as Risa closed her eyes and muttered a few unknown words, a hand hovering over the necklace. The entire table glowed brightly and when it dulled there were two necklaces. "There we go. Anytime you want to talk to me, a drop of blood on the gem will do it. You'll even be able to see a projection of me, and Naruto too if he's right next to me."

"And you can contact me as well?" Sarutobi took the paper back from Kakashi as Risa's head tilted.

"I believe so. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. You're going to stay here tonight. Meet me in my office tomorrow at noon. Good night, and congratulations on becoming a mother." He stood and walked away before she could object, but stopped Kakashi at the door, muttering something to him before leaving. Kakashi stood there for a moment before shutting the door and turning back to her.

"I've been ordered to stay here and assist you if need be."

"I'm sure he means well." She smiled at him and Kakashi half smiled as he sat down.

"Are you sure about this? Can you even take care of a kid?"

"I don't see why not. Besides, if I get too over my head there are people over there I can ask for help."

"Good, because based on his parents, this kid just might be a handful." Risa laughed.

"Luckily I have two hands."

The next morning Risa woke to Naruto crying again. She rolled off the bed and picked him up, bouncing him up and down as she rummaged around the small kitchen for a clue of what to give him. Kakashi tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a bottle, all ready warmed up. She grabbed it and waved it slowly in front of Naruto's face until he stopped crying and latched on.

"Thanks. Where'd you get that?"

"It was in the fridge. I had a feeling you'd be needing it soon."

"Hmm… You'd make a good parent. Want to come with me?" She laughed at his shocked face. "I'm kidding; taking him over is going to be enough of a hassle."

"If it's such a hassle why are you doing it?"

"I promised Minato I'd care for his kid if anything happened to them. And I can't stay here very easily."

"You have a home there?"

"Well, sort of. I don't have a house or anything if that's what you're asking."

"How are you going to protect him without a house?"

"By reputation and not leaving him alone."

"Reputation?"

"Demons aren't as complicated or insane as everyone seems to think." She paused to smile lightly down at Naruto. "Minato didn't judge me like that, it's one of the reasons I liked him so much."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Risa smirked at him.

"I know." She pulled the empty bottle away from the kid and dropped it into the sink. "What was that filled with?"

"Huh? A formula that replaces breast milk."

"… He can't eat food yet, can he?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask the Hokage that. Speaking of which, we should get going."

* * *

 **Okay! Let me know if you need any clarification and I'll do my best to help you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad people like the story so far. I'm sorry the chapters are fairly short, but some of them might turn out kind of long as well. It depends on the timeline for it I suppose. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well kid, here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and readjusted the sleeping child. "Hey! Sesshomaru, I'm back!" She heard movement behind her and turned with a smile to see the white-haired demon. He managed a step towards her before what she was carrying registered in his mind. He turned a glare to her.

"What is that?"

"This is a baby. His name is Naruto and I'm going to be his mother." Her smile faltered when Sesshomaru looked at the child in disdain. She sighed. "Don't be angry. He's our son now so-"

"That is not my child."

"Well, not technically, but we could-"

"No. Take it back."

"I can't do that! He'll die! And I all ready adopted him… Just give him a chance."

"You leave for over two years and then expect me to accept the idea of you bringing back a child? A human child no less."

"Like it would have mattered if he was demon. Besides, I was on the other side. Demons are scarce there."

"It matters not. I will not have him here."

"Well I will so you're just going to have to get over it. If it makes it any better there's a demon sealed inside of him." She shifted as Naruto started to wake, soon beginning to cry. "Oh, don't cry little one. What's wrong? Are you hungry? Sesshomaru, can you grab a bottle out of this bag?" She turned, revealing a full backpack.

"No." He almost turned away when she looked at him sadly. "… What bottle?"

"Any of the one's that are full." He handed it to her and she coaxed Naruto until he was happily sucking away. "Thank you."

"You're keeping it."

"Him. Naruto. And yes, I am. It could be nice to have him around. When Rin married and left, it got very quiet. He could liven things up." She smiled down at the boy, taking the empty bottle away. "Besides, he's adorable and-"

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Where else would I have taken him?"

"You tell me. You have no problem leaving after all."

"Ouch… Sesshomaru… Please, I promised his father I'd take care of him if anything happened. His father and mother died just after he was born and he was almost killed by some idiots that can't accept him."

"Why would you promise that?"

"Because Minato was my friend… He found me when I first went over there."

"Found?" Risa squirmed under his gaze before sighing and slumping to the ground.

"I will tell you if you promise to be nice to Naruto and not be angry with me keeping him. You don't have to be his father." Sesshomaru was silent before nodding.

"Agreed."

"… I was dying. I went over to the other side because of the rotting disease. I didn't want you to see it happen so I left. Minato found me and took me to his village where he had a medic look me over. Surprisingly they could heal me."

"You had that? You are immortal though."

"I know, but just because I come back, doesn't mean I wouldn't have 'died'. I still would have wasted away to nothing and it was going to take me a few years to return to life because my body would have to rebuild. A nasty disease that one."

"You should have told me." He knelt next to her as she shook her head.

"I couldn't." He lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"I am glad you are well now." He stood, pulling her up as well. "As promised, the boy can stay."

"Thank you." She smiled and pulled his head down a bit to kiss him. "And don't worry; I got a quick run-through on how to take care of him."

"Risa, why not just have your own child?"

"… We've been mated for almost sixty years Sesshomaru. You tell me."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit of a time skip**

* * *

"Naruto! Come here, I need to talk to you!"

"But I'm waiting for Daddy to come back!"

"Well I'm not, so get over here." Risa calmly finished packing a bag as Naruto came bounding into the clearing.

"Hi Mommy! What're you doing?"

"Packing so we can leave."

"Huh? Where are we going? Are you mad at Daddy?" Risa smiled and patted the boy's head.

"No honey, I'm not mad. You're seven years old now and we're going to the other side so you can be a ninja."

"Why?"

"Because that's where you're from. Naruto… I adopted you when you were a baby and brought you here. But when I did I had to promise the Hokage to take you back once you were seven so you could go to school. We won't be there for more than a month so I expect you to study hard."

"Hokage? Isn't that the old man you talk to with the blood gem?"

"Yes, and we need to get going. It's going to take a few days to get there. We get to ride with the ferryman now."

"I can actually get in the boat?! How cool! Woo-hoo! Let's go! Oh wait, what about Daddy? Is he coming?"

"No, he can't pass for human as well and wouldn't want to try anyway. Remember, the other side doesn't really have demons. Come on now, we're leaving."

"But I didn't get to say goodbye!" He cried out just before a hand landed on his head.

"Stop whining." Naruto whipped around and jumped on the silver-haired demon.

"Daddy! You're back! Mommy says we have to leave!"

"You do. Stop wasting time."

"But!"

"You're coming back." Naruto sniffled as Sesshomaru held him out. Risa sighed and picked him up.

"He's right honey. Come on, it's not like we're leaving forever." Naruto nodded and buried his face in her hair.

"Okay…" Sesshomaru patted his head once more before Risa grabbed the pack and disappeared.

An hour later Risa set Naruto down and stretched. He looked around sadly and sat on the ground.

"The ferryman's coming Naruto, stop pouting." He just laid back and frowned at the sky.

"I don't wanna go! Everything will be different!"

"You're right, it will be. However; that's not always a bad thing. Now get on the boat."

"No."

"Naruto, now."

"No!" Risa glared at him before setting the pack in the boat and standing over him.

"That is quite enough Naruto." He stuck his tongue out at her. She shrugged and grabbed his shirt, hoisting him up to eye level. "We're going no matter what. You are going to stop this nonsense right now and listen while I explain the rules for this trip to you. Understand?" He nodded meekly and she set him in the boat, staying silent until they were moving. "Okay honey, what do you remember about the other side?"

"Um… It doesn't have demons really… and… and there are ninja there!"

"Very good. Now, since there aren't demons there you cannot mention your father."

"Why not?"

"Well, he is a full demon, and when I took you from there no one knew about him. They still don't and I don't think they'd like it."

"But he's my Daddy!"

"I know that Naruto, but you must promise me you won't say anything about him." He was quiet for a minute, a firm frown on his face.

"I promise Mommy."

"Good. Now, you can't go fighting with the other kids at school and-"

"Other kids? There's gonna be kids there? Like me?"

"Of course. There's going to be a lot of kids your age."

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" Risa looked at him curiously for a moment before smiling.

"I'm glad you're excited, but they're going to be ahead of you in studies so you better work extra hard."

"I will!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**:)**

* * *

Sarutobi gazed across his desk at the unrepentant half-demon quietly for a few minutes until she looked at him. He raised a brow and she folded her arms.

"They had it coming."

"By 'it' you mean getting thrown into a tree. Why?"

"They were picking on Naruto. Regardless of age, they should know better."

"They were all between 25 and 30..." He sighed when she shrugged. "You should know better as well."

"Naruto is only seven! They deserved far more than just being tossed into a tree for being so cruel. It's not like it's his fault Kyuubi's locked inside him."

"You have to apologize."

"WHAT?!"

"You attacked two civilians and one unarmed chuunin."

"Your point being?"

"If you were not protecting Naruto you would be arrested. A formal apology makes it so you're not under house arrest."

"Meaning I'd have to stay here."

"Yes."

"Ugh, fine, but I want a different instructor for Naruto. The one he has now is only good at running away. You want written or verbal?"

"I doubt they want to see you again."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow morning then."

* * *

 **A few months later...**

Sarutobi smiled as Risa walked in and slumped into a chair.

"How's Naruto doing? He's almost eight now, right?"

"Yeah… Two months away."

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, I'm worried about Naruto."

"Why? Is he sick? What happened?"

"No! He's in great health. It's just… he's lonely. Across the barrier there aren't any kids his age. At least not where we stay."

"Well, you could always stay here." She smiled wryly.

"Maybe I should just adopt another kid about his age. If something happens to a kid's family or something, you'll hook me up, right?"

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied with a laugh.

* * *

 **I know it's short. Sorry. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**I probably should have mentioned this before. This is going to have quite a few time skips. Whether a few months, or a few years. But it is the more notable parts of their lives. For example - this about six to seven months from the last chapter. If you have any confusion let me know and I will try to clear it up.**

* * *

"What happened?!" Sarutobi glanced up sharply at the intrusion, noting the half-asleep child being tugged behind her.

"Risa, when did you get here?"

"Just now and I can all ready tell something's happened. What's going on?" Sarutobi watched her calmly as a thought occurred to him.

"Sit down." He dug through a drawer and pulled out a paper. "I need you to sign this and then I'll tell you." She grabbed the paper and signed without bothering to read it through.

"You didn't contact me. Am I of no help in this?" Sarutobi smiled and took the paper back.

"Actually, you are the perfect candidate for this. The Uchiha clan was murdered by Itachi. The only survivor was Sasuke. I believe he's in Naruto's class."

"Huh?" A sleepy voice reminded them that Naruto was sitting there too. Risa reached down and patted his head.

"Was there a reason for this? Was Itachi caught?"

"… No, he wasn't. It seems Itachi was testing his power."

"That makes no sense. There are many better ways for that. Wait, what did you mean perfect candidate? You're not sending me out after him, are you?"

"Hmm… An interesting option, but no." Risa's eyes narrowed in suspicion before she suddenly jumped up.

"Naruto! You're late for school!" She disappeared out the door, carrying the now fully awake and squirming kid.

Sarutobi smiled slowly. "Kakashi, you saw her sign the paper, right?" Kakashi climbed in through the window and grabbed the paper, reading it quickly.

"Hmm… I wish I hadn't. She's not going to be happy about this."

"I don't see why. About five months ago she said Naruto was lonely anyway." Kakashi put the paper down and leaned against the wall.

"Same conditions as Naruto?"

"Basically. We'll start to acclimate them with each other this week and then she can take him with her."

"Well, she's back so good luck."

"You're staying."

"What?!"

"You're the witness, remember?"

"Witness to what?" Risa leaned against the doorframe and watched them with a frown. "Am I being accused of something? Or are you involving me in a scheme that you haven't told me about yet?"

"If you had read the paper you signed you would know." Sarutobi smiled as her eyes widened angrily.

"What is it?!" Sarutobi handed the paper to Kakashi.

"Not much really, but I'm sure you'll need to make a few preparations before school lets out today." Risa scanned the document, her eyes widening even more in her shock.

"I'M ADOPTING SASUKE?! ARE YOU MAD?!"

"It's possible. Now, I have some information on him, including the apartment he's been staying at since the incident. It's a shame you weren't in the village to try and stop it, but this works out as well. You can go look around the manor and his apartment. Perhaps even speak to some teachers about him. Would you like to tell him, or should I have Iruka?" Risa dropped the paper and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You have no idea how troublesome this all is. What if I don't want to take him?"

"Then you shouldn't have signed the form."

"But I-"

"Perhaps you should try reading before you sign in the future." She sighed and went to snatch the information from him.

"Have Iruka tell him tomorrow. He can stay in his apartment tonight so I can inform Naruto." She glared at them both. "You have no idea how difficult this is going to be. Getting Naruto over the first time was hard enough." She disappeared and Kakashi handed the adoption form back to him.

"Should I go tell Iruka?"

"Yes, but we'll do as she asked and have Iruka tell him tomorrow."

Risa spent the rest of the day checking out Sasuke's apartment and intimidating anyone that wouldn't tell her about him. She was in the process of talking to his old teacher when school ended and a flood of kids ran out. She thanked the man and went over to where Iruka was standing with Naruto and Sasuke. He didn't look too happy and she sighed.

"Please tell me you're only upset that Naruto didn't finish all his homework."

"You wish." Iruka glanced down at the boys glaring at each other and Risa watched as Naruto pointedly avoided looking at her.

"Do they need to be here for it?" Iruka shook his head and Risa grabbed Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you to be nice and walk Sasuke home." She held up a finger when he started to argue. "I don't want to hear it. Walk him home, and then wait for me there. No fighting. Understand?" He pouted, but nodded his head and ran after Sasuke who had all ready walked away. Risa straightened and followed Iruka into the classroom.

"So, I believe congratulations are in order first."

"… Are you making fun of me?"

"Actually, I kind of feel bad for you. They don't get along very well. The reason I wanted to talk to you was because they were fighting in class. I don't know exactly what started it, but I had to pull them off each other."

"Well, they're going to have to learn to get along. I won't have them constantly fighting. I'll find out Naruto's side tonight." Iruka nodded.

"All right. Now, about his homework?" Risa shrugged.

"Yeah… I'll make sure he does it next time."

"He's falling behind and he can't afford to. Especially since you can't perform nearly any jutsu correctly. Now that can be worked on here, but the bookwork has to get done with you or he won't be able to graduate until probably his twenties."

"Oh no, that won't do!"

"With Sasuke there it might be easier since they could practice together and all, but it is YOUR responsibility to keep on them."

"All right, all right. I get it. I'll talk to you tomorrow about what to take back with us."

"Tomorrow? But you don't leave for five days." Risa grinned when she reached the door.

"I have a new kid to break in and I'd prefer to do it elsewhere." She ducked out the door and went back to Sasuke's apartment to pick Naruto up. It was silent when she got there, both boys refusing to speak to the other. Risa hoisted Naruto up with a smile.

"Thanks for letting him stay for a bit Sasuke. We'll see you later." She carried Naruto back to their apartment quickly setting him down just inside the door. "Naruto, I need to talk to you about Sasuke."

"He started it!"

"Honey, that doesn't tell me what happened and it doesn't matter now. I need you to get along with him, okay?"

"But he's mean!"

"So is your father, but you still like him."

"That's different." He pouted and Risa sighed.

"All right… We're going to go back home tomorrow evening."

"Really?!"

"And Sasuke's coming with us."

"WHAT?! NO WAY! WHY?!"

"Because he's going to be your new brother. Which means he's family and you be nice to family, right?"

"I don't want a brother!"

"How do you know? You've never had one."

"But-but… But Moooooom!"

"No buts and no whining. Sasuke is coming with us tomorrow and I expect you to be nice and help him adjust. He has never been to the other side and it can be intimidating. Now, I want you to go to bed."

"I don't wanna!"

"Now Naruto!" He sulked off and Risa groaned before heading to see the Hokage. Once there the ANBU didn't want to let her in so she sat outside until being called, effectively shocking them. Sarutobi watched as she sat down before speaking.

"Is there something you needed? You never wait outside."

"I mainly needed to inform you."

"Inform me? Risa…"

"I'm leaving tomorrow with the kids."

"No."

"I all ready told Naruto and Iruka."

"You did not ask me."

"I shouldn't have to ask to go home."

"You do with those children."

"Look, I hate to be rude, but you tricked me into adopting one of those children and I would much rather get to know him better and vice versa on my own terms. If he's going to live with me he needs to get used to being over there as soon as possible. Iruka's going to give me tons of work for them and I've all ready found out what I can by talking to people and looking at his apartment. I'll be back in a month or two anyway."

"Risa, I know you mean well, but the deal was to stay for a minimum of one week each time."

"Except under unusual circumstances. I believe this counts as one."

"I don't think it would be the right thing for Sasuke. That's too much to happen all at once."

"Sir, perhaps it's better to have it all at once. No time for him to run off or become afraid of going with me. And it'd be easier on me to get him over within the next two or three days, depending on how long it takes traveling with them, before the weather change."

"Weather change?"

"On the other side. It makes it more difficult to cross with the storms. It can even make the Moien-nak… turbulent." Sarutobi watched her for a while before sighing.

"All right, but only because of Sasuke. You get 40 days from tomorrow before you need back in the village. That includes travel time. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Should I stop in before leaving?"

"No, I'm sure you'll have your hands full." Risa nodded and disappeared.

In the morning Naruto was still sulking and Risa finally had to drag him to school, showing up fifteen minutes late. She had to push Naruto into the classroom and waited as Iruka came over. He closed the door behind him and sighed.

"Well, I told Sasuke and he wasn't thrilled about it, as expected. I left a pack of books along with workbooks and which parts need done in the next month. Feel free to continue further."

"Thanks. Make sure to keep them here after school. I get to go repack and close the apartment off again. Have fun teaching!" She ran off and Iruka groaned before going back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Across the barrier they go!**

* * *

"All right Sasuke, we're here. You need to get off the boat now." Sasuke shook his head rapidly, still clinging to the side. Risa sighed and grabbed him, pulling him up sharply to loosen his hold, and carrying him for a while as the boat disappeared into the fog. "Well, this is lucky. We got here before the storms started and may even have enough time to get home!" Lightning flashed against the sky, soon followed by loud thunder, causing Naruto to grab onto her shorts. She sighed and closed her eyes to sense the storm. "I guess not. Come here Naruto, I'm going to have to carry you both to the village." She picked Naruto up and started to run, hopeful on making it in time.

Risa skidded into the village as lightning cracked through the sky and it began to pour. Naruto squealed and wriggled around, causing her to drop him and barely manage to hold onto Sasuke. Naruto started to cry as he tried to latch onto her leg and more lightning flashed across the sky and the wind picked up.

"Naruto… Naruto!" She yelled over the wind. "Get inside!" He shook his head and Risa shook herself, transforming back into her demon self and using her tail to hoist him up before dashing through the village into the hut she had claimed years ago. She pried Sasuke and Naruto off her and left them on one of the mats before turning to leave. Instantly she was grabbed, Naruto crying and telling her to stay and not leave them; Sasuke staring at her with wide eyes, his hands shaking. She sighed and knelt down to their level, holding them at arm's length.

"I need both of you to stay here. I'm just going to let the villagers know we're here and get some provisions. Take care of each other and don't worry. I fortified this place myself so the storm shouldn't effect it." She stood back up only to have them grab her again as thunder deafened them momentarily. She groaned and pointed to the mat, her intention clear. Naruto sniffled, but grabbed Sasuke and pulled him over to it regardless as Risa disappeared.

It was over an hour before she made it back, her arms full of dry clothes and food. She had finally gotten irritated enough to cast a spell that kept the rain from hitting her, an interesting effect to see. She barely stepped inside the door before…

"MOM!" A blond missile was launched into her stomach, soon followed by a raven one. She only managed to keep a hold of everything by using her tail hold it together.

"Ah… Naruto… Let me go please. I need to put this all away."

"But I'm scared!" He whined.

"Fine, but if I drop any of this you won't get dinner. Sasuke, can you help me please?" He stepped back and obligingly took some of the clothes, quickly putting them on a mat before going for the rest. Risa smiled as Naruto immediately let her go and grabbed some of the food to put away. In no time at all everything was put away and she was sitting on a mat with two nice and dry kids wolfing down sandwiches. She smiled lightly and patted their heads.

"Still scared Naruto?"

"Moooooom…!" He whined and she laughed, turning to Sasuke who was watching her tail warily.

"Are you okay Sasuke? This is all new for you after all."

"… You have a tail." He frowned at it, obviously confused. She raised it up so he could see it better.

"Yes. Sasuke, this place we're in… it's filled with many strange people. Demons are everywhere, half-demons as well."

"So, you're a demon?"

"I am a half-demon. This place isn't like Konoha, there aren't ninja here really, and it can be dangerous. You should try to stay close, or at least within earshot."

"Mom can hear a looong way away too so we could go anywhere!" Naruto managed out before Risa smacked him.

"Anyway, demons have different abilities than humans, but it varies from one to the next. Now, the only problem I see right now is…"

"You are back." The group all spun around to see Sesshomaru standing in the door, looking none to happy.

"DAD!" Naruto launched himself at the demon. Sesshomaru caught him easily while still managing to glare coolly at Risa, his gaze transferring to Sasuke once. Risa's head tilted slightly.

"Why are you here? I thought you hated the village."

"You're back early."

"Oh… You thought something was wrong."

"It seems there is." He looked pointedly at Sasuke who was hiding behind Risa.

"…Is it still bad outside?"

"I can hear you through it." He dislodged Naruto and walked out. Risa sighed and pulled Sasuke off her.

"That is Sesshomaru. He's going to be your father. Don't worry, he's always like that and should get used to you… eventually." Risa hugged him before following the angry demon outside. Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a grin that slowly faded as he realized Sasuke wasn't happy. In fact, he looked like he was in shock… or scared. Which of course didn't make sense to the blonde. After all, his dad was awesome right?

"Uh… Sasuke? You okay? Daddy's way cool and nice! Well… except for when I pulled his hair and cut some off… But he got over it! And um… Mommy likes you and she can be way scarier…" He trailed off as the energy levels grew outside to where even Naruto started to get queasy from it. "Ugh… They're fighting… Too strong…" He looked over in time to see Sasuke throw up and lean against the wall, suddenly very pale and obviously in pain. "Sasuke?!" Naruto looked around for a way to help before just running outside. "Mommy! Daddy! Help! Sasuke's sick!"

While Naruto was trying to cheer Sasuke up Risa had gone out to talk to Sessomaru. He really didn't look pleased and she steeled herself, ready to fight.

"Sesshomaru, I know-"

"No."

"What?"

"No more. You cannot just bring another child here and expect it to be all right."

"I know that, but Sasuke-"

"That is enough Risitka!" Risa started at the tone, not used to him being so openly angry.

"Sesshomaru, if you'd just let me explain…" He glared at her, but nodded once anyway.

"Quickly."

"Well… technically I was tricked into adopting him, the paperwork is all ready finalized. Sasuke's family had all been killed by his older brother who then disappeared from the village. Being left alone was not ideal, but there aren't many people that could've both adopted, and protected him. He's from a more powerful clan there. And since he's Naruto's age it seemed reasonable for him to stay with me. He can keep Naruto company and help him learn all the ninja stuff that I can't actually do. Um… he's also-"

"Enough." Risa glanced up sharply, her words dying on her lips at his glare and increase in power level.

"Don't…" His level continued to rise, eyes starting to change.

"He is not our problem! You cannot always have your way and bringing another human child here to raise is more than foolish! You will take him back!"

"I can't do that!" Her eyes turned black, her own power rising in anger.

"You will or I will get rid of him myself!" Their energy levels increased to a dangerous level, the rain sizzling away before it could get near, as the implication of the statement sunk in.

"I will not be ordered around like that! And I will not let you harm him!" Sesshomaru pulled his arm back, ready to strike when…

"Mommy! Daddy! Help! Sasuke's sick!" Both pairs of eyes widened as they realized how high the demonic energy had gotten. Far too much for a human child. They both calmed and Risa ducked into the hut as Sesshomaru grabbed onto Naruto.

"Daddy… if Sasuke gonna be okay? Did I hurt my new brother?" Tear-filled eyes looked mournfully up at him.

"… He'll be fine." Naruto nodded slowly and sniffed.

"I wanna go home Daddy…"

"Agreed. Let's go back." Naruto smiled shakily, still upset about Sasuke getting sick on his watch.

"Then we can show Sasuke everything and he'll get better."

"Naruto…"

"You'll like him Daddy. He's mean sometimes and quiet, but that's okay cuz he's my brother now and we're all a family." Naruto smiled up at Sesshomaru, who straightened just before Risa came back out. She looked exhausted.

"Well, Sasuke's going to be fine, but we really need to remember not to use so much energy. It's not good for them." She knelt next to Naruto. "Are you feeling all right? Kyuubi can't protect you from everything." Naruto squirmed.

"Mooom, I'm fine! I felt a little sick but I'm fine now." Risa smiled lightly at him and stood, casting a wary glance at Sesshomaru.

"… You're both soaked. We should all get inside to dry off." She held out her hand for Naruto and hurried him inside, coming back out after a moment. She stood across from him, arms wrapped around herself. They stood silently like that for a moment before Sesshomaru spoke.

"…I apologize."

"What?" Risa looked at him in confusion.

"That got out of hand. Tomorrow you can return… home. I'll be waiting." He turned to leave, but Risa grabbed him, sliding around to face him and kissing him lightly.

"Sesshomaru… I'm sorry too. I have to keep Sasuke, but no more after that, okay? I promise to consult you first for any drastic changes." She slumped slightly and he grabbed her.

"Okay. Do not forget." She nodded.

"Can I have a favor?"

"You need energy."

"Sasuke was worse than I thought. His first time being exposed." Sesshomaru sighed and tilted his head slightly, his hair falling away from his neck to reveal the mark there from mating with her.

"Of course." Risa's eyes darkened slightly as she stretched up and bit him to activate the mark, absorbing some of his strength.

"Thank you. Perhaps tomorrow I'll repay the favor." She smirked and Sesshomaru nodded once.

"I won't let you forget." He strode past her, running a hand lightly over her tail as he left. Risa watched him go for a while, wrapping her tail around her waist before going back inside.

* * *

 **Hope you are still enjoying.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's check in on them, shall we?**

* * *

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Risa called out circling the area in frustration. "Where are those two? I told them not to wander too far! I can't even hear them now…" She sighed and sat down, wincing slightly.

"Still sore?" Sesshomaru walked back into the clearing and she glared at him.

"Maybe if you weren't so vicious I wouldn't be. Did you find them?"

"No."

"It's getting late… I'm going to check the north."

"You worry too much." There was silence for a moment as Risa listened to something far away. Her head suddenly jerked around to face north. Sesshomaru turned as well as he smelled blood. In an instant they were gone.

Naruto stumbled away from the strange demon, blood dripping down his arm as Sasuke picked himself off the ground. The demon's eyes turned to him and it lunged. Naruto jumped in the way, knocking Sasuke back down and getting thrown through the air. The demon caught him before he hit the ground and instantly tore into his leg, making Naruto cry out. Sasuke shook himself and tackled the demon, causing Naruto to crash to the ground. Sasuke disentangled himself and grabbed Naruto, pulling him out of the way.

"We have to run! Come on Naru-!" Sasuke was cut off as the demon grabbed him, tearing into his side and yanking him away.

"Sa-Sasuke…!" Naruto cried out weakly and tried to get up, wobbling over to grab onto the demon, pulling on it until Sasuke was dropped. They both lurched away, ending up under an old tree barely hanging onto the edge of a cliff. The demon slowly turned, licking the blood off it's claws before starting towards them. Sasuke looked up at the tree as Naruto glanced over the cliff edge, noting the waves crashing below. They glanced at each other and painfully started to climb the tree. Naruto went first, straining to climb without aggravating his arm and leg. Sasuke followed him while still trying to hold his side to stop the bleeding. He didn't make it very far before the demon grabbed him and violently pulled him back down before slamming him into the tree. Naruto screamed as Sasuke was smashed into the tree again until it finally snapped. Sasuke barely managed to look up in time to see both the tree and Naruto tumble off the cliff. All he saw next was a streak of black go after Naruto before he fell to the ground. He looked up to see the demon literally fall to pieces to reveal Sesshomaru standing there. Sasuke started to cry as Sesshomaru knelt down and patted his head.

"You're fine. It's over." Sesshomaru reached for his wound and Sasuke flinched. It was silent for a moment before Sesshomaru spoke again. "You did well. Now you need to show me… show your new father your injury." Sasuke nodded slowly and haltingly moved his hand away so Sesshomaru could inspect the gash.

Meanwhile Risa had leapt over the cliff after Naruto, unfurling her wings on the way down. She managed to grab him, but the tree got in the way of opening her wings entirely so they were both caught in the branches as it plummeted. Gritting her teeth she grabbed Naruto and used one hand to hold him close; with the other she sliced through the branches until she could jump away from the tree enough to open her wings, effectively halting their descent. She stayed in the air and cradled Naruto in her arms.

"Naruto? Come on sweetheart wake up." He didn't stir and she whimpered slightly before shooting upwards, landing a few feet from where Sesshomaru was now holding Sasuke. She walked up to them and looked over Sasuke who was then held out.

"He is fine."

"… Naruto's not." She set him down and Sasuke wriggled out of Sesshomaru's hands to check on him. Risa immediately grabbed him and inspected his side when she saw the drying blood on his clothes. She was greeted by the sight of nearly healed flesh and sighed in relief. Sasuke just squirmed.

"He all ready looked at it."

"Good…" She hugged him, making sure to keep his head down as Sesshomaru healed Naruto, causing him to wake with a cry. As soon as Sasuke heard that he tried to get away to check, but Risa didn't let him go for another minute until she heard Naruto crying. As soon as she loosened her grip Sasuke ran over to check on Naruto, grabbing his arm and apologizing. Risa slowly stood and went over to them. "Come on boys; let's go home. Do you want me to carry you?" Naruto immediately put his hands in the air for her, but Sasuke just stared at the ground. Risa picked Naruto up and held a hand out for him. "Sasuke?" He shook his head.

"I… I'll walk." He sniffed and Risa's shoulders slumped slightly before Sesshomaru put a hand on her back and pushed her forward. Without a word he picked Sasuke up and followed her back.

* * *

 **Aw... The poor boys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! Also, about the last chapter... The reason Sasuke was apologetic and all was he had led Naruto out that far and blamed himself for them getting hurt. Sorry, I thought that had gotten in but must not have made it when I edited. On a side note Risa doesn't have a specific 'type' like an animal. But much later on in the story you'll see what she is. I'm sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

With a sigh Risa leaned back, her head dangling off the tree branch. She couldn't remember a time she had been so bored. She smiled wispily, knowing that was her own doing. She had sent the boys off with Sesshomaru so they could spend time together before having to take them back to Konoha. Sesshomaru had subtly reminded her that there was nothing they could do if she didn't. It wasn't like it would be a simple matter for the ninja to cross the Moien-nak, much less find them if they did. She had just rolled her eyes, not being able to argue. Watching the sun begin to set she thought over the pros and cons of doing just as he had suggested before sighing. She owed it to Minato to have Naruto be in Konoha… at least sometimes.

She was still in the tree when the boys ran into the clearing ahead of Sesshomaru, stopping to look around for her. She smiled when they yelled up at her, unnecessarily announcing their return. With a smile she jumped down and ruffled their hair, glancing at Sesshomaru whose smile faded at her look. Sobering up, she sighed again and handed the suddenly sullen boys their packs. She started to herd them off when Sesshomaru pulled her back, waving the boys ahead.

"You do have a choice."

"I know… But I made a promise and I intend to keep it." She smiled lightly at him. "Perhaps when they're older they can decide what to do, but until then I will expose them to both cultures."

"Even if one of those despises you?"

"Even then. My issues with the humans have nothing to do with the children. Goodbye Sesshomaru, we'll be back soon enough." She disappeared after the boys, her kiss still warm against his cheek.

* * *

 **ugh... way short... but somewhat cute.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well... it's a bit longer.**

* * *

The day before they were supposed to leave Risa had almost finished packing everything when there was some rapid knocking at the door. She opened it to find Kakashi standing there. After a pause they both sighed and she followed him to the school where the Hokage was waiting with Iruka. Risa glanced around for the boys in confusion.

"Sir? What's going on? Where are the boys?" Iruka pointed to the classroom.

"I left them in there while we talked to you."

"… About?"

"Well… There was a bit of a skirmish in class today with your boys. Some of the other children were teasing them about living with you and no father…"

"And?"

"I must say they did very well at holding each other back and not fighting but…"

"Oh just spit it out all ready!"

"Who's their father?" Sarutobi interrupted. Risa stared at him in shock for a second before turning to Iruka.

"What happened?!"

"Naruto got angry and eventually screamed out that his Dad could destroy every other Dad out there… and probably everyone else in the village."

"You never mentioned being married."

"Married? I'm not married. That's a human concept."

"Then who is the father?!" Sarutobi frowned at her.

"Well… That would be my mate." She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's not a crime to have a mate is it?"

"… It is when you don't inform me of this before you take children from here. How long have you been married?"

"Mated. And I think it's been about… sixty-eight years now." The three shinobi stared at her in shock.

"Sixty-eight years?! How old are you?!"

"Why would I know something like that?"

"Your own age?"

"Well… I'm immortal so why would it matter?"

"Immortal? But… You…"

"Never mind that! Why didn't you tell me about your husband?!"

"It didn't matter. When I took Naruto I wasn't looking for permission anyway. Also, you never asked and it's not like you would need to know about someone you will never meet."

"Never?" Risa frowned suspiciously.

"I know that tone. What are you plotting?"

"I need to meet the man that is taking care of children from the village or I can't very well allow-"

"My children! They are my children and you don't have to allow anything! And there is no way he will come here or that I would bring a full-fledged demon here. Now if you don't mind I am going to retrieve **my** children and go home." She stormed past everyone and into the classroom, instantly getting latched onto by the boys.

"Mom! Are we in trouble?"

"What do you mean we? You're the one with the big mouth!"

"Am not! And you were gonna beat them up!"

"Was not!"

"Boys! We'll talk later. Now come on, we're leaving." Risa sent one more scathing glare at Sarutobi before picking up the boys and disappearing.

She made it across the Moien-nak before frowning at the boys. They both looked down sheepishly.

"I got the gist of the story all ready. Care to tell me why you thought it would ever be a good idea to mention your father? Naruto?"

"Everyone was making fun of us! And I was stopping Sasuke from fighting them cuz you told us not too and then they started talking about you and how they all have two parents and we don't and that their parents are better and they were better for having dads and-!"

"Enough! Naruto… sweetheart I can understand getting angry but there was a reason to not mentioning him." Naruto sniffed sadly and looked back down.

"I'm sorry Mommy…"

"And Sasuke… What did I say about fighting?"

"… Sorry." Risa sighed and began walking away.

"Come on boys, let's go home."

* * *

 **Oops. They angered her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**YES! The longest chapter yet! And with this I will be making the deadline I set for myself so that I can post a christmas story. Or christmas chapter on something. Meh, we'll see.**

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at Risa as she frowned. They stayed there like that for a moment before she glanced at the sleeping children and turned away. A few feet away he stopped her angrily.

"Why are you going back?"

"I all ready told you: the Hokage wants to talk to me."

"Last time he talked to you he threatened you."

"Which is why I'm going alone. I will not risk him trying to take the boys away."

"Will you kill him?"

"Sesshomaru! I can't do that!"

"You've killed thousands. What is one old human?"

"That old human was Minato's mentor." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"… Minato again? Perhaps you should revive him to raise children with." Risa stared at him in shock.

"Are… Are you jealous of a dead man?"

"Leave." He turned away and Risa smiled.

"Don't be mad my love. You are much cuter than Minato was." With that she unfurled her wings and flew across the Moien-nak to Konoha. Her smile finally faded as she walked through the village. She waited outside of the Hokage's tower for a second before glancing over her shoulder.

"Why is it always you Kakashi?"

"Because I'm one of the few that isn't afraid of you."

"People fear me? What a surprise." She rolled her eyes and entered the building, Kakashi now walking next to her.

"Are you still angry?"

"Livid." She smiled wryly at him. "But for some reason I'm still willing to speak with him."

"I can see that. What about your mate?"

"… He was against me coming back here and asked if I was going to kill the Hokage." Kakashi froze and his eye widened.

"Kill him?!"

"A permanent solution to a temporary issue. I'm not going to kill him." The door opened and Risa grinned impishly as she stepped inside. "Probably." The door latched shut behind her and she leaned against it, gazing across the room at Sarutobi.

"You can sit down."

"I'll think about it."

"… Very well. Did you bring the… your boys?"

"No."

"So they are with your husband?"

"Mate, and yes."

"It is the same thing." He frowned at her and she raised a brow.

"No it's not. What did you want?"

"I wished to make sure that you were still going to keep coming back to the village. I did not mean to drive you away."

"… With all due respect _Sir_ , I am not sure if Konoha is a good place for the boys. I realize they get to learn to be ninja, but they also have been getting teased more often than not."

"We do still have a deal."

"Which was only agreed upon when I cared about bringing Naruto back here. I all ready made my decision to keep them away from here, at least for the time being. I'll take some books and scrolls with me so they can continue to learn and if I absolutely need help I will contact you. Unless you're willing to part with someone to come with me. Perhaps Kakashi?"

"I'm afraid not. Any chance I could change your mind?"

She smirked, "I'm afraid not. See you later old man."

Risa stretched next to the sea before spinning around to catch a kunai and glare at the men walking through the trees. The bigger one laughed at her and pulled out his sword while the other stayed back near the trees.

"Kisame… we should go."

"What's wrong Itachi? Scared of some girl? Just don't fall in the sea." He laughed and Risa just rolled her eyes to look behind him.

"You're Itachi? Sasuke's brother?" She smiled and dodged another one of Kisame's attacks. "You were so little last time I saw you; and now you've become a wanted mass murderer."

"Your point?" He turned to leave and Risa shot a glare at Kisame as he attacked her again. Within a second she had sent him crashing into the tree next to Itachi.

"You're starting to become a nuisance. My point, Itachi, is that I want to hear everything about the massacre, including what led up to it."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I adopted your brother." She grinned at his shocked face as Kisame stood up.

"Enough of this!" Kisame froze, staring past her shoulder at the sea. Risa smiled when she looked back.

"Ferryman, perfect timing. This is going to be my last trip across for some time, so how would you like a vacation? All you have to do is get Itachi for me." Itachi's eyes widened and he turned to run off. The ferryman slowly stood and looked over the field before taking off in great strides.

"That was stupid of you." Kisame spoke up and Risa turned to him with a dangerous smile.

"You're the stupid one; taking on demons alone." A fog rose up around them and Risa faded into it with a laugh.

A few minutes later the ferryman came back into the clearing carrying Itachi. Risa frowned and got out of the boat where she was waiting.

"When I told you to get him, I didn't mean to take his soul." She took Itachi's body and laid it in the boat. When she turned back the ferryman held out his hand, a small glow rising up until it took the miniscule form of Itachi. With a wry smile she gently took the soul. "Come on, I don't want to reattach him until we've set off. And as promised you'll get to ditch this boat. Any travel for some time I can fly myself." She smiled as the boat stopped just after crossing the barrier and the ferryman stepped off, soon disappearing from view. Risa glanced down at Itachi and held out her hand to study his soul. Frowning at the pureness she placed it back into his body and sat back to wait. When he finally opened his eyes she smiled and he glared at her.

"Where am I?"

"In a boat that won't go anywhere until you explain a few things to me."

"And if I don't?" Risa just continued to smile and ignored the question.

"I want to know why you killed your family. It can't actually be for power; that's ridiculous and pointless, especially since you didn't actually gain anything from it."

"To test my power."

"Wrong answer. Try again."

"No. I don't have to sit here."

"Actually you do. There's nowhere to go without my help."

"I can swim, and walk on water." Itachi stood and almost stepped off the boat.

"This is the Moien-nak. You won't last ten seconds." Itachi hesitated before stepping off the boat. Risa sighed as the souls attacked him, pulling his out to try and attach to his body. She chuckled when she reached twelve seconds before his soul was removed and got out of the boat to get his soul back. The water cleared around her and she tapped on Itachi's shoulder to remove the parasitic soul and put his back in. She carried him back to the boat and smiled at his suddenly pale face.

"What… What was that?!"

"I tried to warn you. Very few ninja know about this sea."

"I know it separates the humans and demons."

"Ninja and demons actually. There are humans on both sides.

"I also know there are souls in it. That does not explain what happened to me."

"Hmm… If I explain it will you tell me the truth?"

"I all ready have."

"Then why is your soul so pure?! No one that kills so many for no reason would not have stained their soul! It is not possible and you only have grief mixed with yours. No hatred or power-seeking. No evil taints. So Itachi? Will you tell me why you killed them?"

"… Why do you care so much?"

"Because Sasuke is my son now and it causes him pain. I want to help him, and if that means mending your relationship with him I will." Itachi watched her for a moment before sighing.

"Okay. Explain what happened to me."

"Well, your soul was stolen and others tried to take over your body. Simple really."

"How is that simple?!"

"Itachi, it is the sea of souls. You think they like being stuck here? If a vessel presents itself of course they are going to grasp at it."

"… They fled from you."

"Yes well… My soul can't be taken or altered. And since I am able to steal and alter souls they don't care much for me. The same happens with the ferryman."

"What are you?"

"A half-demon. You know that. Now, about the massacre?" Itachi looked around and sighed again before beginning to explain. Once he was finished there was a silence.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but can we at least start moving?"

"Oh, yes, of course." They were both silent until they scraped against the shore.

"You're not taking me back? Or to Konoha?"

"No. I'm not really getting along with Konoha at the moment. Enough so that I'm not going to be returning for some time. Unfortunately for you that means you will be staying with me for a while." She sighed and looked at the sky. "If he doesn't kill us that is." She turned a smile at him before he could comment. "I believe you by the way. Saving the village makes far more sense then senseless power-seeking. Especially for you… Do you want to see Sasuke? Hmm… I should probably talk to him first though. And then there's Sesshomaru to always worry about… I really need to start thinking about things before acting. Oh well, too late now. Come on, you probably won't be killed."

"Probably? Who's Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, he's my mate. The boys' father. He's a full-blooded demon and doesn't really like change, or humans, or me going off and doing, well, anything for long periods of time. But, of course, last time I left for a couple years I came back with a human son."

"You were mated when you first came to the village then."

"Yes." Risa smiled and patted his head, making him scowl. "Come along. I'm sure it'll work out. Just be sure not to lie anymore." She walked past him and stretched, shaking herself out of human form. Itachi followed her in shock.

"I… didn't know you looked different over here."

"It was Minato's idea. Being half-demon was bad enough apparently. The humans over there would never be able to get over someone having a tail."

"…I'm sure some would be okay with it."

"But not enough. And it doesn't matter anyway." She paused and looked over the village that was just barely in view. "I would rather have you stay there while I talked to them…" With a sigh she glanced into the trees next to them, "but it seems he has other plans." Itachi looked over just in time to see Sesshomaru walk out of the trees. He stopped just past the line of trees and glared coolly at them.

"What is this?"

"This is a human obviously. I just brought him here."

"Take him back."

"Again with the instant order. This is Itachi; Sasuke's older brother. I told you about him."

"The murderer. Did you adopt him too?" His glare intensified and Itachi barely suppressed a shiver at the icy words. "Have you lost all sense?" Risa glared right back at him.

"Sense? If I lost my sense there wouldn't be any left around here. You should try listening before jumping to conclusions and ordering me around."

"No." With that Sesshomaru struck out at her. Itachi turned in time to see her shocked expression as her head slid from her shoulders and rolled away before bursting into flames and disappearing with her body. Itachi took a step back and instantly regretted it when Sesshomaru switched his attention back to him. Sesshomaru raised his arm to attack him and paused when a hand grabbed him arm and forced it down. They both looked behind him to see Risa frowning at him.

"That wasn't nice love. In fact, it really hurt." She pushed him into a tree and turned to Itachi. "Sorry about that. Come on, let's go see Sasuke. I obviously can't trust Sesshomaru with you, so we'll just talk to him together." Itachi didn't move, staring at her with wide eyes. Risa sighed, "What's wrong?"

"You… How…?" Itachi tried to speak, but he couldn't seem to wrap his head around what had happened. Risa shot him a quizzical glance.

"How what?" Itachi closed his eyes and took a few short breaths.

"You died. How are you here?" He managed out with only a slight tremor in his voice. Risa's eyes widened.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry Itachi; I should've told you before. I'm immortal. I can't actually die so if I'm killed I just heal. I burst into flames if, say, my head is sliced off." She shot a small glare at a clearly unrepentant Sesshomaru as he began to walk away. "That's why it doesn't bother him to kill me even though it should. Anyway, the only obstacle left is Sasuke so if we make it through that I can answer any other questions you may have. You might even be able to stay here with us." She turned and began to walk away. "I'm sure we'll make it past Sasuke. He'll listen eventually and it does make more sense. This would've been easier if he…" She continued mumbling and Itachi finally smiled lightly and followed her. She led him to a clearing and him wait in a tree as she went over to the boys. They glanced up at her and grinned.

"MOM! You're back!" They yelled simultaneously as they jumped up and ran over. Risa smiled and knelt down.

"So I am." She stopped smiling and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I need to talk to you about your brother Sasuke." He glanced at her quizzically and pointed to Naruto.

"He's right here." Risa chuckled.

"Not Naruto sweetheart… you're older brother: Itachi." Sasuke's face instantly darkened and he frowned.

"Why? What about him?"

"… Do you trust me?"

"What?" His look became confused again. "Of course I do."

"So would you believe me if I told you Itachi wasn't evil?"

"But… he killed everyone! Even mother and father…" He sniffed and Risa sighed.

"But you have a new mother and father right? And about your clan… They weren't they best people."

"What do you mean?" Naruto tugged on her arm at this point.

"Mom… were they the bad feeling that used to be in the village?"

"Bad feeling? What are you talking about?" Sasuke backed up a step.

"I believe so. Sasuke… you family was going to attack Konoha. Itachi protected it and you."

"… Are… are you sure? Why didn't he tell me?" Sasuke sniffed.

"I'm sure he didn't want you to remember your family like that. But I think you can handle the truth." She paused to pull him to her in a hug. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"What?"

"I brought him here. All ready fought with your father."

"… Can I talk to him alone?"

"Of course." She stood and grabbed Naruto's hand. "We'll be in the next clearing. Itachi's behind the tree line." She dragged Naruto away and went to find Sesshomaru. After a looking for a minute she just sat down to wait, letting Naruto run around after making him promise not to go to Sasuke. She watched Naruto for a minute before looking up as Sesshomaru came into the clearing. He stood across from her, catching Naruto easily when he jumped on him.

"… You did not adopt him."

"No. He's an enemy of Konoha. Even if I could it wouldn't matter to them. And I did promise to talk to you beforehand if I ever wanted to."

"Is he staying?"

"I don't know… I mainly wanted to mend Sasuke's relationship with him. It'll be good for him. But after that… It's up to you. He can either stay or I can take him back." Sesshomaru set Naruto down and leaned against a tree.

"What are his uses?"

"He is an accomplished ninja and could help the boys with their homework. Unlike me he can actually do jutsu. And having an older brother can't hurt the boys. He could also watch over them when we're not around. I'm sure he'd make a better babysitter than Jaken." She smirked. "Which means we could actually have time to ourselves sometimes." Sesshomaru was silent before looking towards the other clearing.

"We'll see. You should check on them." Risa nodded and got up to stretch.

"I suppose so. Are you coming?"

"I AM!" Naruto yelled and ran over to grab her hand. Sesshomaru walked over with a slight nod.

"Very well." They walked over just in time to see Sasuke launch himself into Itachi's arms. They all paused and Sesshomaru leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It looks like he will be staying with us." Risa smiled and let Naruto go to join them.

* * *

 **Awww... How cute! At least I think so. What about all of you?**


	11. Chapter Christmas Eve

**And now begins the Christmas chapter(s)! I broke it into two parts. ^^**

* * *

Risa's hand flew to her chest, grabbing the gem hanging there. She pulled it out, resting the small gem in her palm as she cut her finger and let one drop of blood fall onto it. Instantly a small projection of the Hokage sitting at his desk appeared. He smiled at her inquisitive look.

"Hello Risitka. How are you?"

"Fine… Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I was just wondering if you were going to come here soon."

"Why? Did something happen? Am I needed?"

"No, no, nothing happened. It's just that this will be Sasuke's second Christmas with you. I thought it might be nice to spend it here this year and perhaps get over this altercation between us. Of course it is completely up to you. However; if you're worried about getting everything ready you are more than welcome to have dinner with me and my family." He smiled again as Risa stared at him.

"Um… I'm sorry? What?"

"You can have Christmas dinner with my family if you want. I'm just wondering what your plans are."

"Plans?" Risa said in a daze. Before Sarutobi could say anything Naruto came bounding into the clearing, leaping onto Risa.

"Hi Mommy! Oh, hi old man!"

"….I'm not that old…" Sarutobi sighed before smiling at the boy. "Naruto, perhaps you could tell me what your plans are for Christmas?"

"Christmas? What's that?" Naruto asked innocently. Risa patted his head with a sigh.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. Sir?" She looked back up to see Sarutobi's shocked face.

"You don't know what Christmas is?"

"All I know is that it's some holiday you people celebrate."

"You people? Don't you have Christmas over there?!"

"Obviously not… So Sasuke has always celebrated before?"

Naruto wriggled away and ran off yelling, "SASUKE! WHAT'S CHRISTMAS?!"

Sarutobi shook his head slightly. "Of course; it's a major holiday. A time to spend with family, be together and exchange gifts. There are decorations everywhere. It's a time of peace and love."

"… You're really a romantic, huh?"

"The entire point of Christmas is love and peace. People put a tree up in their home, decorate it with lights, garland, and ornaments, and put presents that are wrapped up under it. They get opened on Christmas day, usually in the morning. Then usually there's a rather large dinner. A Christmas feast."

Risa stared blankly at him. "That sounds like a hassle just for love and peace."

"And sharing, gift-giving, etc." Sarutobi snapped before sighing. "What of your husband? If you come celebrate I could finally meet him." Risa chuckled.

"Truly a romantic. I have no plans to bring a full-fledged demon into the village, much less my mate. As you well know."

"You should soon. It would be better for me to at least meet him once since he is caring for your children that originate from this village."

"You chose your words very carefully. " Risa shrugged. "I guess we can head there soon. When is your holiday?"

"Oh, it's two weeks from today. Make sure to let me know when you get here this time."

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled out and deactivated the gem as both Naruto and Sasuke came running back over to her.

"Mommy! Sasuke said we get presents on Christmas!" and "Are we not gonna have Christmas?!" They yelled simultaneously. Risa sighed and pulled Naruto onto her lap, pulling a twig and some leaves out of his hair.

"We will, but we have to go back to Konoha for it. Sasuke, what do you usually do?" He was quiet for a while, watching Naruto squirm.

"You… never had Christmas? Santa never visited you? Is that why we missed it last year?"

"Santa?" Risa cocked her head. "Who's that?" She pushed Naruto off her lap and gestured for Sasuke to come over.

"Santa is… Um… Well on Christmas Eve night he comes to the house while everyone's asleep and puts presents under the tree! He's a big old guy in a red coat with a big white beard. And he rides in a sleigh pulled by his flying reindeer!" Sasuke grinned and looked back at Risa as she patted his head.

"Sounds like you're excited. Well, it's in two weeks so we'd need to head out soon. You two go tell your father and brother."

"They're not coming? Family is supposed to be together for Christmas!" Sasuke grabbed her arm anxiously.

"Sorry sweetheart, but Itachi can't and your father probably still doesn't care to go. And demons aren't welcome there, remember? It's why you weren't suppose to mention him." She looked pointedly at a suddenly sheepish Naruto.

"Sorry…"

"All right, run along and tell them the news. I'll pack up all your books for you." Both boys ran off to find Sesshomaru, yelling the entire time. Risa smiled lightly and went to find all the schoolwork that was strewn about the area. She was picking the last book from out of a tree when she heard someone below her. She dropped down right into Sesshomaru's arms.

"You're leaving? For a human holiday?"

"Sorry love. The Hokage just told me about this holiday and Sasuke has always celebrated before. I don't want to take that away from him." She smiled sadly, "When I told him we were going back without you he got upset."

"Why? I never go."

"Apparently Christmas is a time to be together with family. Hokage kept saying it's about peace and sharing and gift-giving."

"Gifts?" His slightly puzzled expression made her laugh and be put down.

"Aw, don't be angry. I don't really understand it either. Sasuke was telling me about a Santa who brings gifts in the middle of the night by using flying reindeer"

"That's ridiculous."

"It does sound fantastical, but it makes him happy. Christmas is in two weeks so we should be back within three." He didn't say anything so she continued, turning her gaze to the ground. "You could always come too. Hokage does want to meet you after all, so it's not like you'd be an intruder."

"No." He answered immediately and she sighed.

"All right. We'll leave as soon as you say goodbye."

"I have all ready."

"Well fine. Enjoy your time with Itachi." She spun around and jumped away before he could stop her.

* * *

They arrived in the village late the next day and she barely managed to restrain the boys as the lights got turned on for the night. They walked through the village to the Hokage's tower, gazing at them all. Twice she had to pull Naruto along when he would stop to stare. Risa finally smiled when Kakashi appeared next to her, taking Naruto's hand.

"Merry Christmas. This must all seem ridiculous to you."

"Not completely. There's a nice thought behind it all and the energy here is… warm. People seem happier, but it could just be from the lights. The boys are certainly entertained."

"I can tell." He said as he tugged Naruto along. "So are you going to have dinner with the Hokage?"

"Of course not. Why should I ruin their holiday?" She paused and looked at Kakashi. "What do you do on Christmas?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Stay home mainly. Go for a walk late at night."

"Can you cook?"

"What?" He stopped and stared at her.

"Can you cook?"

"Well… yeah. Not gourmet, but I can do the basics. Why?" Risa smiled and continued walking.

"Then you're going to celebrate with me. Help me out with all of it."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can. You'll be my Christmas helper for the next two weeks. Hokage allowing of course. And if you don't show up Christmas day I will hunt you down." She grinned outside of the Hokage tower and nudged Sasuke over to Kakashi. "Wait here. I'll be right back." She left Kakashi gaping at her retreating back.

She was let into his office immediately and before she could say anything she noticed the tree standing in the corner. She went straight over to it and ran a hand over some of the garland.

"Like it?" The Hokage finally asked, making her spin around.

"I… don't understand why you have wrapped a tree up in your office."

"It's a Christmas tree. Where are the boys?"

"Outside with Kakashi. Speaking of which… Is he available for the next two weeks?"

"Why?" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Risa smiled at him.

"To help with this holiday of course. I assume there is some prep involved."

"Oh… Of course then." There was a pause and Risa went back to inspect the tree. Sarutobi watched her for a moment before speaking again. "Are you going to accept my offer on Christmas dinner?"

"No. Not only do we disagree more often than not, but I doubt your family would appreciate having me there." She held up a hand before he could argue. "I've invited Kakashi to spend it with me as well as help so there is no need for you to be concerned."

"… Very well. Merry Christmas Risa. Enjoy the holidays." Without another word she went out and clapped Kakashi on the shoulder, informing him that he had permission to help her. With a grin she gabbed the boys and went to her apartment. For the next two weeks Kakashi led her around the village trying to teach her the usual traditions and getting gifts. By the time Christmas eve came around she was tired of even trying to understand it all. Risa sat on the floor that night with her head against the wall, and a mug of hot chocolate which she quickly deemed as far too sweet, as Kakashi read ' _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ to the boys. She realized too late that they didn't think the drink was too sweet and had gulped as much as they could down. Once the story was done and Kakashi had left Risa tried to put the boys to bed. They finally went after much grumbling and gazing one last time at the barrier surrounding the tree and presents. She watched them jump around their room and discuss what their presents might be for a while before groaning.

"Boys! Calm down!"

"But we can't!"

"Yeah! This is GREAT!" They continued to race around.

"Boys you either get into bed and quiet down to sleep or I swear I will make the night last a week!" She finally shouted out in frustration. Both boys immediately got into bed and stared at her with wide eyes.

"…But it's Christmas Mommy…" Naruto whimpered out. Risa went and ruffled his hair.

"I know sweetheart, but you need to sleep now. The Santa will only come if you sleep after all." Naruto pouted and cuddled farther into his blanket. Risa smiled and looked over at Sasuke who hurriedly did the same.

* * *

Across the barrier Itachi had just finished explaining Christmas to Sesshomaru for the eleventh time. There was a silence and Itachi sighed.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"No."

"Okay… It's a human holiday where families spend time together and basically celebrate that. Gifts are also exchanged… Do you celebrate the boys' birthdays?"

"Yes."

"Think something like that but on a much larger scale." Another silence followed before Sesshomaru spoke.

"We should go." He turned and walked away, Itachi quickly following.

"Go where?"

"Konoha." Itachi froze.

"What? You're going across the barrier? Why?"

"We are. You are coming along."

"I can't! I'm a criminal remember? And you're a full-blooded demon lord. Why are you even considering this?"

"I am not. I have decided. We are going." He began walking again, making Itachi have to run after him.

"Why? You've never wanted to and it's dangerous."

"Not for me."

"It is for me though!" Itachi snapped. Sesshomaru looked over at him calmly.

"They would have to defeat me to capture you." Itachi's frustration melted away at that.

"… Thank you…"

"We are going for this odd human holiday. Only a short time." Itachi slowly smiled.

"I supposed it's worth the risk then."

* * *

 **I hope you like it so far! Happy Holidays! ^^**


	12. Chapter Christmas Day

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this posted Christmas day as planned! I feel horrible that it's late! T.T**

* * *

Later that night Risa woke suddenly and silently slid down the hallway. She peeked into the living area and frowned at the person currently walking around in a red suit. She quickly made her way over and grabbed him from behind, pinning him against a wall. She heard a sharp intake of breath before he completely stilled.

"Who are you?"

"I… I'm Santa Claus." Risa frowned and spun him around as she let go. She poked at his stomach.

"Wha? This isn't flesh. The Santa is a fat old man." She squinted at him. "You are neither truly fat nor old." The man nervously stepped away and Risa grabbed him, looking into his eyes before suddenly letting him go with a gasp. "Kakashi?!"

"… Please don't kill me." He said meekly. Risa gaped at him.

"I… what? What are you doing? Where is the Santa?" Kakashi rubbed his head and took off the fake beard and hat with a sigh.

"Risa… Santa doesn't actually exist. He's a legend." Risa frowned again.

"Then why do you tell everyone about him? I better go tell the boys."

"No wait! It's Christmas, why would you want to crush their hopes like that?"

"Because it's a lie and I do not want to lie to them. They'll find out eventually anyway right? It's better to get it out of the way now. Before they start counting on it too much."

"Can't it at least wait until after the holiday? Come on… that's just mean. And Santa was probably real at one point just… mortal. Unlike you." Risa stared down the hall before sighing and crossing her arms.

"Fine. But I'm going to get these ridiculous notions out of their heads directly afterward. I don't like them believing lies." She looked over at him again and smirked. "You look good in red. Maybe you should just become him forever. Take up a new profession?" Kakashi just rolled his eye and headed to the window.

"Somehow I don't think that'll happen. See you in the morning."

* * *

Risa woke the next morning to the boys jumping on her. She barely managed to catch them both before they jumped back off. With a smile she got up and tossed them back onto the bed, making them laugh.

"Come on Mom! Christmas! Presents! Let's go!" She laughed lightly.

"What's this? Don't you two want breakfast?"

"We can eat later!" They both grabbed onto her arms and began trying to pull her out of the room.

"All right, all right. Let's go." They both grinned and ran ahead of her into the living room. Risa chuckled and followed them when she saw they had stopped at the entrance. Curious, she went up to them just as they yelled.

"BIG BROTHER!" They jumped on Itachi as he laughed and Risa's eyes widened. She stared at him for a second.

"Wha… Itachi? What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas."

"But what if someone sees you?! They'll attack you instantly!"

"No. I would stop them." Risa froze at the new voice and slowly turned. She gaped at him until the boys finally screamed at him.

"DAD! DAD YOU'RE HERE!" They detached from Itachi and rushed over to him. After greeting them he smiled at Risa.

"Are you angry?" She stared at him for another second.

"I… I think I'm in shock…" Itachi laughed and pushed her forward.

"It was his idea to come." Risa finally smiled and grabbed onto Sesshomaru, letting down the barrier around the tree in the process.

"Of course it was. You should be careful my love. I'm starting to really like this holiday." He wrapped his arms around her and nodded at the boys.

"They have gifts to open."

"Yes… All right boys, grab some gifts." She suddenly pulled away and dashed down the hall, returning a few seconds later with a few more. "I had gotten you some too Itachi. I couldn't keep them out because of… Oh no."

"What?" The doorbell rang just them and everyone froze. Risa sighed.

"I invited Kakashi to spend Christmas with us. If I had known… I'm sorry." Itachi sighed lightly.

"I'll leave or hide in a bedroom."

"No!" Naruto cried out.

"Don't leave big brother!" Sasuke grabbed him.

"… They're right Itachi. Just wait here. I'll talk to him. If he's not okay with you he doesn't have to stay."

"That's not the problem. You'll get in trouble for allowing me-"

"I'm always in trouble somehow." She smiled and went to answer the door. Everyone waited for a few minutes before she returned with a pale Kakashi. He glanced at Itachi in shock before his gaze was drawn to Sesshomaru and he paled even further. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Hi Kakashi! Look! Daddy came for Christmas! Big brother too!" Naruto cocked his head to the side curiously when he didn't respond and handed a small present to him. "There's some for you too." Kakashi finally looked down and smiled tightly.

"Thanks Naruto. Why don't we open some?" Naruto grinned and Kakashi went to sit down, as far from Sesshomaru as possible. Itachi went over to Risa.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. You're not evil and part of the family. And Sesshomaru isn't kind to those that attack our family." She smiled and patted his head. "I promised to talk to the Hokage soon… and try to get Sesshomaru to go."

"You didn't have to."

"Of course I did. You both made the trip here and I won't have you spending it hidden away." She pushed him towards the tree so he could open presents and went back to Sesshomaru with a grin. "So… did Itachi tell you about mistletoe?"

* * *

Later, after the boys were running around trying out their new stuff Risa finally managed to convince Sesshomaru to meet the Hokage. Kakashi had all ready left to prepare him so Risa was left wondering how to get to him without attracting too much attention. They finally decided that she would head there first and he would get there as a ball of light. Still could attract attention, but hopefully no one would be out. When she got to the office Kakashi was waiting outside for her. He told her he was going back to her place to get dinner ready and disappeared. As soon as she entered the office Sarutobi glared at her.

"What is the meaning of this? Christmas morning and Kakashi gets me over here telling me Itachi is here? And with you no less."

"That's all he told you?"

"There's more than you harboring a criminal?"

"Of course, but I'll tell you about Itachi first."

"Quickly then." He sat back to listen and sighed when she finished. "Are you absolutely certain of this? What about Sasuke?"

"They talked it out. He likes having his brother back. And yes, I am quite sure."

"How?"

"Because his soul is fairly pure. I would show you it, but that could get complicated and I doubt you'd be able to tell anything from it." She smiled as her head tilted to listen. She turned to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To rescue your guards. My mate is here and I thought you'd like to meet him." She opened the door and waved him in. "Don't kill them. It's their job to be cautious." There was silence for a while before Sesshomaru entered. Sarutobi waited silently until the door closed before opening his mouth to speak.

"So you're her husband?"

"I am her mate. You are the annoying human that has threatened my family." Sarutobi's smile faded at his glare.

"I didn't threaten anything. All I've done is remind your mate of the contract she signed." There was silence for a while before Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru?" Risa watched him as he paused.

"You did not wish for him to die, so I am leaving." He glanced at Sarutobi who paled slightly. "If you threaten my children again I will destroy you." With that he disappeared and Risa smiled lightly.

"That didn't go too bad." She looked at Sarutobi and sighed. "I should tell you that he's a demon lord and can cross the barrier as easily as I can. He's surprisingly protective for someone that once claimed to hate humans." She grinned suddenly. "But he used to hate half-breeds too." She turned to leave and Sarutobi sighed.

"I'm sorry Risa. I should've known better than to even think about taking the boys away." He paused and pulled out a paper. "Did you want to formally adopt Itachi? I'll take him out of the bingo book and let everyone know the truth for you so that he can come with you when you do decide to return." Risa looked at him in shock for a moment before chuckling.

"Wow, if I knew I just had to scare you to get things to work out I would have done so sooner." He frowned at her.

"That's not the reason."

"Sure it's not. Merry Christmas." She left and went back to the apartment. Once she entered she laughed at the sight. Itachi was helping Kakashi in the kitchen and Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor as the boys jumped around him. What made her laugh though, was they had managed to get a fuzzy Santa hat on Sesshomaru. And at that moment, she couldn't imagine a better sight as he looked up with a smile.

* * *

 **Aww, I love how cute the ending is. Hope you liked it and once again... I'M SORRY IT WAS LATE. ... T.T I got writer's block at the worst possible time and forgot that holidays are busy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for late update. I have writers block.**

* * *

Itachi walked around the clearing again before finally sitting down next to Risa with a sigh. He stayed silent until she looked up from sewing some of Naruto's pants.

"Spring has you down all ready?"

"Ah… No. Sesshomaru mentioned you were going to start taking Sasuke and Naruto back to Konoha again."

"Yeah… I figured it had been long enough. And Sarutobi did apologize to me over Christmas."

"I see…"

"So what's really bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you dare lie to me Itachi." He smiled lightly.

"It really is nothing. Just a little… sad I guess. It's nice over here with all of you as a family."

"You make it sound like you're not part of the family."

"Technically-"

"You are Itachi. Sesshomaru accepted you, likes you even. You are part of the family. A brother to the boys, and another son to Sesshomaru and I." When he didn't respond she sighed. "I didn't think this was too important since you're staying over here now, but Sarutobi took you out of the bingo book and had me officially adopt you." He jolted and stared at her in shock.

"… What? That's… that's not possible…"

"Haven't you learnt anything here Itachi? Nothing is impossible. You are officially my son and are allowed in Konoha. So… if you'd like to you can come with us." He was silent for a while and Risa resumed her mending.

"I… think I'll stay here. Sorry, but even if I really am out of the bingo book I will never be accepted there again."

"You mean like I am?" She smiled when he looked at her. "You can't honestly believe that people accept me. They couldn't even accept Naruto. I'm not going to force you Itachi, but I hope you'll come one day. However; while we're gone I would like for you get me some more fabric. You all go through so many clothes."

"That's because we're all still growing." They laughed and she tossed the pants to the side.

"Yeah… Time is funny that way."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's short again! But I really wanted to get this out.**

* * *

As soon as they returned Risa sent the boys off with Itachi to work on their homework. She leaned against a tree as they left and sighed, jumping when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sesshomaru watching her.

"Is something wrong?"

"… I may have made a mistake when adopting them."

"Why? You no longer want children?"

"I do but… It's just… They're growing up so fast. Soon they'll leave and enjoy their lives and then…" Sesshomaru pulled her towards him as she sighed. "They are mortal. And human to boot. We're going to watch them grow old and die. No matter what… We will outlive them." She glanced up at him sadly. "Just as one day I will probably outlive you." She pulled away and crouched down with a sniff. "It's sad. And if I mess with it this entire world will be thrown off balance."

"Then don't mess with it."

"I'm not! That's the problem!" Sesshomaru patted her head.

"Do not worry about that. You are raising them now and they are happy. Better off than if you hadn't intervened. Does that not make it all worth it?" Risa stared out in the direction of the boys blankly.

"… Are they happy? Or have I meddled in an otherwise pleasant existence? Should I have never interfered or even gone over to that side?" Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as he knelt next to her.

"Do you know why I get angry with you so often?"

"Because I'm annoying and can't follow directions." She raised a brow at him curiously.

"Because I love you." He smiled at her and continued. "You are the only one that can anger or annoy me so easily. Yet also the only one to truly make me happy. You have always meddled and interfered with things that have nothing to do with you. So why do you doubt yourself now? You mended the Uchiha's relationship and saved Naruto from foolish humans. I will guarantee they are happy. Besides, you would not be you if you did not meddle." He kissed her and stood. "I love you even while you interfere. Do not change and do not worry so." Risa let him pull her up and leaned against him quietly.

"… Thank you. That doesn't solve the problem, but I guess it really can't be solved." She smiled slightly at him. "It's been so long since I've heard you say you love me. Long before I brought Naruto home." He looked down at her and pulled her close.

"My mistake. Itachi can be in charge for now."

"What?" With that he disappeared with her.

* * *

 **Aww. How cute. Don't be mad about the length please. '^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it's been so long! But my computer crashed and I had to get a new one. ONLY to find out that once I got everything transferred over I was missing basically this entire thing. Le sigh... I hate it when that happens because it makes it really hard to rewrite. Anyway... I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Itachi! Itachi come here!" Risa called out again as she circled the clearing. "Where is that boy?"

"Leave the children alone."

"Oh you be quiet." Sesshomaru looked over at her calmly.

"What is so pressing that you must speak with him now?"

"Nothing that you'll be happy to hear."

He scowled at her, "Has to do with the humans again. What is it now?"

"Don't forget all our sons are human. I want to take Itachi back to Konoha, whether he really wants to or not. I think it could be good for him, and definitely good for their financial future."

"Financial?"

"The Uchiha clan was definitely not poor. But with both of them constantly with me and no actual claim being made there is a high likelihood it will be handed over to the village treasury."

"Which you don't like."

"Of course not. It technically belongs to Itachi."

"Or to you since you adopted both him and Sasuke."

"I don't need any money. But they do have a rather nice house that might be a bit nicer than the apartment I use."

"You're taking him to get a house then."

"Well, no. Not really. I mean… It's the Uchiha family estate. He should at least decide for himself. And I know he hasn't gone to Konoha with us because he doesn't want to cause any trouble and he's scared."

"Scared?"

"I don't think he really believes that he can go back without being arrested. But at the same time he's scared of being allowed since he did kill his family. He doesn't believe anyone could get over that, nor does he want them too." Sesshomaru's head tilted slightly and she sighed. "He still feels guilty for killing them even though it was for a good reason."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"You wouldn't feel guilty killing us off?"

"Irrelevant. You can't be killed and I will never have a reason to kill them."

"What if they turned evil?"

"That's their decision and you would get to them first anyway." Risa glared at him before looking around again.

"You're impossible. Where are they? Itachi still hasn't even answered which is unusual."

"Leave him alone. If he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to. And if he never leaves here he doesn't need the house." He pulled her down and kissed her neck.

"That's not the point!" She squirmed and he scowled.

"You can talk to him later about it then. It doesn't have to be now." He bit her when she squirmed again and she sighed.

"Have you no patience at all?"

"Not with you." Finally relenting, Risa relaxed and tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access.

"Greedy bastard."

* * *

Itachi sighed as Naruto and Sasuke came running over to him, abandoning the obstacle course he had set up for them.

"Mom's calling you!"

"Aren't you gonna answer?"

"No, I'm not. I know what she wants and I don't want to discuss it right now." There was a slight moment of silence as the boys looked at each other before staring at Itachi.

"She's gonna be mad."

"Do you want us to tell her no for you?" Itachi held up his hands and smiled.

"No, it'll be fine. I'll talk to her later. Go finish the course." Naruto frowned as Sasuke pulled him back to the course and Itachi chuckled lightly at their quiet conversation.

"She's gonna be mad."

"I know, but she'll be mad at him."

"What if we get blamed though?!"

"Blame Itachi."

"But what if Dad gets mad?"

"Naruto, at this rate Itachi's going to be mad too. So I'm good with one less angry person." Naruto just pouted and ran ahead of him.

* * *

 **I know it's short... but a much longer one didn't appeal to me as much. ;^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry it took so long!**

* * *

True to her nature, Risa was extremely angry when Itachi finally spoke with her. She didn't leave him any choice and now he was sitting in her apartment in Konoha with the Hokage as she went shopping around the village. The silence stretched between them as Itachi refused to even make eye contact. Finally, Sarutobi sighed.

"Would you like some tea?"

"What?" Itachi glanced up in bewilderment. Definitely not what he was expecting.

"Tea. I believe your mother always keeps a good stock."

"My… mother? Risa is not my mother."

"She adopted you. Don't you see her as a mother?"

"She is a mother… But not mine. Any adoption paperwork would have been solely for Sasuke's benefit, and perhaps it was simpler."

"Simple? Do you really think Risa would adopt you just because it would be easy? She didn't have to for you to be taken out of the bingo book. Or to keep you over there with Sasuke."

"Why am I out of the bingo book? Just based on her word? What if I had lied?"

"Did you?" Sarutobi calmly asked as he went to get himself some tea.

"Well no, but-"

"And I doubt she would have been so easily swayed if there was no evidence. So tell me; how did you manage it? She told me why all ready, but I don't think it was a lone effort."

"It was."

"Then how did you find out about the plot? And why did you not report it?" Sarutobi sat down, putting a mug in front of Itachi as he sipped his own tea.

"… I found out through them. They tried to recruit me. And…"

"And?"

Itachi sighed, "I did report it."

"What? But I-"

"I reported it to Danzo… who then ordered me to remove the threat, or else he would. Sasuke most likely would have been killed then as well." Sarutobi's mug shattered on the floor as he stood.

"You became a criminal for following orders?! Is that what you're telling me Itachi? That Danzo is working behind my back?" Itachi watched him in shock.

"… Y-yes sir." There was a pause as Sarutobi calmed himself down.

"Unfortunately, I believe you. But that does not explain why you are still willing to be labeled a criminal."

"Orders or not… it was my own clan that I massacred. I left Sasuke to find it and to fend for himself."

"… And then the one person you couldn't predict entered the picture and ended up adopting you both. At least now there is no worry about having to kill your family this time." Itachi finally smiled.

"I wouldn't be able to… Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Odd… I thought I sensed her at the door a while ago." Itachi went and looked outside, coming back with a few bags.

"Perhaps she forgot something."

"Or was giving us more time to speak alone." There was a pause before Sarutobi got up and looked out the door as well. "Well… I'm sure she'll be back soon. Until then we really should discuss the Uchiha estate."

"It should go to Sasuke."

"I was thinking you all could use it while in the village. It definitely is nicer than this apartment. As for the money… I will put it in Risa's name. I doubt she'll use it, but then it cannot be taken away."

"The estate… might not be the best place for us to stay."

"I'll have it cleaned up for you, but talk it over with Sasuke and let me know."

"… Yes sir. Thank you."

"It's only fair Itachi. Do you know if you and your mother… sorry, I mean Risa, will be staying long?" Itachi shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it will be very long."

"Very well. I suppose I'll leave now. Let her know that she doesn't have to check with me before leaving."

"Of course sir. Thank you again." Sarutobi smiled and opened the door.

"You should be thanking Risa." With that he disappeared, the door shutting quietly behind him. Itachi smiled and went to put the groceries away. He was just finishing cleaning up the shattered mug when he heard the door shut. He went and saw Risa leaning against it with her eyes closed. As soon as he stepped toward her she cracked one eye open to look at him. She didn't say anything and Itachi shifted awkwardly, wondering if she was angry. After a moment she pushed away from the wall and patted his shoulder.

"Go pack up. We're leaving." She walked past without another word.

* * *

The trip back was silent and, to Itachi, uncomfortable. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, and didn't want to be the one to break the silence. Just past the barrier he had to though, when he saw her release a soul into the water.

"Who…" He trailed off as she glanced at him, but tried again. "Who was that?" She considered him for a moment before a smile touched her lips.

"That was Danzo." At his stunned look she looked back at the water and continued. "I see you as my son, whether you consider me your mother or not. And as such I could not just let him go after such an abhorrent crime." Itachi opened and closed his mouth several times before finding the words.

"You… you killed him for me?"

"In a way. I stole his soul. The cause of death will be considered a heart attack. But yes, it was for you." They bumped against the shore and Risa stretched slightly. "Head back to the others. I'll be gone for a few days." She disappeared and Itachi turned to the ferryman.

"Where is she going?" He just shook his head and pushed Itachi onto the shore before pulling away. With a frown Itachi went back to Sesshomaru and the boys.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry how long this took! I've had this little bit done for a while and I thought I had posted it! I'm soooorrrryyyy! Also sorry it's short...**

* * *

Risa yawned as she crept into the clearing where the boys slept. She easily avoided Sasuke, jumped lightly over a sprawling Naruto, and had her ankle grabbed by Itachi. She jolted away and he sat up to look at her. After a moment he stood and walked away, looking back at her once he was at the edge of the clearing. With a soft smile she followed him until they were far enough away to not wake anyone else. Before she could speak he turned to her with a frown and held out the blood gem.

"Why did you leave this in my pack?"

"Is that where it went?" She asked innocently.

"The Hokage called quite a few times. He wanted to know if you killed Danzo."

"What did you tell him?" Itachi tossed the gem at her and groaned.

"I told him I didn't know! He didn't argue since he was with me, but… I thought you said Danzo would have died from a heart attack after having his soul taken. So why is he accusing you?!" Risa chuckled.

"That man is so suspicious, but he's not stupid. He probably guessed I overheard your conversation since Danzo died that same night. It was rather conspicuous I suppose."

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Risa laughed outright.

"Of course I'm not. Maybe one day, past the time he can do anything about it. For now, though, I suppose I will face his accusations and perhaps have you take the boys over next time instead."

"Me? But if he has no proof…"

"He'll still be trying to find some. I'm sure he firmly believes in my involvement." She smiled and ruffled his hair before turning away. "Go get some sleep my son." She disappeared and Itachi rolled his eyes as he straightened his hair.

* * *

 **Ugh... I can't believe I forgot to post this...**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'll have a question for you at the end, but until then... Enjoy.**

* * *

Risa grinned as Naruto and Sasuke ran ahead of Itachi only to stop at the sight of a packed bag.

"What's going on?"

"We just got back from Konoha!"

"I know sweethearts, but I figured we should actually visit your uncle and maybe even your cousins for once." She turned to Naruto. "We can go see Rin on the way. How's that sound?"

"Really?! I haven't seen her in forever!"

"Who's Rin?" Sasuke asked. Risa blinked and looked between him and Itachi before turning to look behind her at Sesshomaru.

"Get ready. We're all going to see Rin."

"I have told you before-"

"Sasuke and Itachi have never met her. So we are **all** going as a family. Then we can visit Inuyasha and his family."

"I will **not** go see-"

"NOW." There was silence for a minute before he relented.

"Very well."

Once they were on their way Itachi went to walk next to Sesshomaru.

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"An idiotic and worthless halfbreed." He scowled at the thought, but stopped when he looked up to Risa's furious glare.

"Is there a problem with halfbreeds?"

"That's not what I… It's just… Of course not. Just a problem with him."

"He is your younger brother. It won't kill you to be civil and introduce your children."

"Technically they aren't-" He froze and looked over them all. "You know; you never visit your brother."

"You have a brother Mom?" Naruto grinned at her and she half winced, half smiled.

"Yes sweetheart… But he doesn't have a family or anything and lives much farther away."

"So I must see my brother, but you don't?" Sesshomaru asked, not dropping his point. Risa frowned and looked coldly at him.

"You want to visit him my love? We'll make a week of it to travel the dimensions if that will make things fair to you." Sesshomaru sighed lightly and inclined his head to her.

"Shall we just continue on?" After they were moving again Itachi smiled lightly.

"Sorry I asked."

"I am sorry I answered." Sesshomaru glanced at him with a light smile of his own.

The rest of the journey only had Naruto talking, trying to fill Sasuke in on the village they were going to. As soon as it was in view he dragged Sasuke off, calling for Rin. With a chuckle Risa began to follow, stopping when Sesshomaru didn't.

"… Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Go after them please. We'll catch up." Itachi glanced between them with a frown before leaving. Risa went and put a hand to Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Worried?"

"I do not want to see her." His hand covered hers and her eyes softened.

"She couldn't stay young forever."

"I know…"

"You raised her my love, and she's had a good life. You should visit her while she's old too… Before it's too late." His eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"She's-?"

"Her soul is weakening, yes. She will die this year."

"That does not make me want to see her."

"What if she wants to see you? She missed you last time I saw her." Sesshomaru was silent for a while before looking over her shoulder.

"Rin…" Risa turned as well to see an older woman walking toward them with all three boys. She smiled at them and Risa went over and hugged her.

"Rin! It's so nice to see you."

"Risitka, you've expanded your family I see." They smiled and Risa stepped to the side. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and grinned. "Lord Sesshomaru. You haven't changed a bit."

"You have."

"I'm human." She laughed and gestured to the boys. "Looks like a handful, even for you!" He raised a brow at that.

"I can handle my children." Rin smiled again and turned to the boys.

"It's funny that the eldest joined you last. Now, we should get inside the village. They look like they could use some new clothes and dinner." Naruto grabbed her hand as they headed to her hut. Risa walked on her other side.

"It was difficult to get Sesshomaru to come."

"Does it bother him so much that I've aged?"

"A little, but we are going to visit Inuyasha after this."

"Oh? It's a wonder he came out at all then. Is Kagome still alive? She's older than I am. Risa sighed.

"No. She died about a week ago. I had hoped to make it to her before that but…"

"I liked her. Are you sure you should be visiting so soon after her death? Inuyasha never liked you being a soul stealer. And with Lord Sesshomaru…" She sighed lightly and opened her door to let the boys in. "Is he going around the village or staying in the forest?"

"No idea. Either way he'll be close, but I guess it's better this way. I receive enough wary looks. Anyway, I think my family should at least meet him and maybe his children if they're nearby."

"Hmmm… His kids are grown. I think he may even have grandkids now. And you just have small children. Why didn't you have any kids earlier? You were mated while I was still there after all." Risa was silent for a while.

"… I don't know. Either I'm not able to, or I have to be even older."

"Can't you find out?" Rin put a hand on her shoulder and Risa smiled.

"I'm afraid to." With that she headed inside. Rin sighed and glanced behind her hut. Sesshomaru stood there with a pained expression.

"I did not realize she was afraid." Rin smiled lightly at him.

"You should talk with her. Not being able to give you an heir would be upsetting to her." Her smile widened. "It's great to see you again Lord Sesshomaru." She disappeared into the hut as Sesshomaru turned back to the forest.

They spent the night with Rin and headed out early in the morning. Risa had to carry Naruto and Sasuke out since they didn't want to wake. She juggled them behind the village until Sesshomaru appeared and took Sasuke from her. Itachi followed carrying the packs, including the new one from Rin.

* * *

 **Okay, so my question... I got so far into this only to realize that I'm not sure how to write any interaction with Inuyasha. About how upset would everyone be if I kind of... glazed over that part? I might end up writing it either way depending on my mind working for me, but I would like opinions.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay! I am finally posting another chapter... ANd I'm sorry it took so long and that it is sooo short. I am a horrible writer. Or at least bad at continuing and video games ruin my life. ... That's the only excuse I have. u.u**

* * *

It was late at night when Risa had them stop and stash the packs. Sesshomaru hung in the background disapprovingly as the boys stood before her. She looked over them and smiled.

"All right… Inuyasha is your father's younger brother and a half breed like I am. They… well at best they don't get along. His children are all much older and his mate recently died, so let's be nice okay? No running off."

"Okay!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke nodded.

"Do you get along with him?" Itachi asked. Risa winced and Sesshomaru scoffed.

"He hates her."

"He does not hate me. Perhaps not fond…"

"He hates what you are, what you can do, and that you are with me." Risa sighed and Sesshomaru smirked in victory. Itachi looked between them in confusion before Sasuke spoke up.

"If he doesn't like you why are we visiting him?" Sesshomaru smiled infuriatingly at Risa.

"Yes, why are we? Do tell."

"Because I want to be civil. Is that such a hard concept to grasp? Kagome died a week ago and that must've been hard on him. So regardless about how he feels about soul-stealers in general and your terrible relationship, we should at least pay our respects for her sake. She was actually okay with us."

"Let's just go!" Naruto yelled out, instantly drawing everyone's attention. After a moment Sesshomaru smiled lightly and Risa chuckled.

"All right sweetheart."

* * *

It was only an hour later that they were walking away and heading back home. Sesshomaru's glare had yet to fade and Risa's scowling face deterred any questions as they pulled Naruto and Sasuke along, each sporting a few new bruises and scrapes. Itachi trailed behind them in exasperation and holding his hastily wrapped arm. Once they were far enough away he spoke just barely loud enough to be heard.

"He has quite the temper doesn't he? His entire line actually, right down to the grandchildren." When they stopped to glance at him he chuckled lightly. "You weren't kidding when you said he doesn't like you two." After a pause Risa smiled lightly back at him.

"I guess we weren't." She held out a hand to him. "Come on Itachi, let's go home and fix your arm."

* * *

 **Hope you liked. I'll try and get another chapter out much sooner! ... Maybe**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry about the wait! I lost the chapter I was going to post, and my backup jumpdrive killed itself. I just couldn't seem to bring myself to rewrite it. And it still isn't as good as the original chapter was. I loved it so much... T.T**

 **Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

On a clear night, while Naruto and Sasuke slept soundly, Itachi stood silently behind a tree. He was smiling as he watched Sesshomaru and Risa dance in a small clearing under the stars. There was no music he could hear, and yet they spun slowly around. It was amazing to watch. The stoic demon lord with one of the softest smiles, and the impetuous half-breed with her eyes closed, fully trusting him to be there at every turn. He kept watching a moment more until getting an idea when Sesshomaru dipped her down inhumanly far for a kiss. With a grin on his face, Itachi went back to bed.

A few days later Itachi had volunteered to take Naruto and Sasuke to Konoha. Once they were in class Itachi went shopping. He got a few items that they needed anyway before looking around for one very specific item. It took him the entire trip to finally decide on one, and it was safely tucked away by the time they crossed back over.

It took a few weeks before he finally had the opportunity he needed. He carefully unwrapped the package and snuck after the pair. Safely hidden he aimed at his parents before taking a few shots, the camera silent as advertised. Satisfied, he slid away without being detected. Over the next year and a half he continued to take pictures of them in secret. Naruto and Sasuke eventually helping out and getting some pictures taken too. By the time they were graduating the Academy he had finished his project and had a photo album all set up. The first part of the book was the family: all of them together (taken by clones), just the boys, all three children, and a variety of other happenings. And near the end is where he had put all the ones of just Sesshomaru and Risa. With a smile he placed the last photo. He had finally caught them dancing again.

Naruto and Sasuke were difficult to pry away from Risa and Sesshomaru once at Uchiha Manor. Now that they had graduated they would be staying in the village more often. Itachi was going to stay with them, but it was decided that Risa wouldn't stay as much. Partly for independence reasons, and partly because most villagers didn't want her there. Sesshomaru finally pulled them off, having come for the goodbye, and they turned to leave. Itachi held out the book with a smile.

"To keep you company." Risa flipped it open as Itachi herded the boys out the door, turning in time to see her reaction. It was the first time he saw her cry.

* * *

 **I know, it's super short. I tried okay? T.T As a general warning now for every story of mine. There is going to be a wait. Hopefully I'll get some writing done and get a few chapters ahead so I don't just disappear for a long time again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'M SORRY. I've been having a hard time writing anything lately. So I tried really hard to get something posted, even though it's pretty short.**

* * *

Risa looked up as Sesshomaru stood over her with a frown. She looked him over, noting the exasperation in his eyes, and the finger tapping on his thigh. She smiled up at him lazily, finding his ire oddly endearing and dangerously close to being cute. Of course, she was also upside down and leaning against a tree for balance, so that may have had something to do with it. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second before slowly reaching out and gently pushing her legs to one side, causing her to slip off the tree and fall. Once down she didn't bother to try and get up, just frowned at him.

"Are you still moping?"

"No. Why would you think that?" She shuffled around for a more comfortable position.

"You have done nothing these past two months. Get up." He prodded her with his foot. She groaned, but when she failed to move he reached down and pulled her up. He held her suspended above the ground until she began to squirm.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." She stretched and sighed. "… What did we do before we had kids?"

"You miss them."

"Don't you?"

"Yes, but not to the point where I can do nothing else."

"Ouch. Well, what now?" There was a pause as he thought about the question.

"You could harvest some souls or find an enemy to destroy."

"I don't need any souls right now. And I would have to go make an enemy." She leaned back against the tree. "Seriously now; what _did_ we do before the boys?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konoha:_

* * *

Naruto sulked the entire training session, causing everyone's mood to sour. The usually happy and rambunctious boy was acting more like Sasuke on a bad day. Kakashi finally ending the training and walked them home where he promptly told Itachi that Naruto needs to cheer up or not come out tomorrow. He was starting to scare some of the villagers. Itachi nodded and closed the door before turning to Naruto who set his jaw defiantly. Itachi sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his room where he dumped him on the bed.

"Naruto…"

"I don't care what Kakashi said. I am fine."

"You're pouting and getting annoying. It's only been two months. Surely you can last longer than that without seeing our parents."

"I shouldn't have to!" He exploded. "If people weren't so mean about them they could stay here. Or at least Mom!" Itachi poked his forehead as Sasuke smirked in the doorway, pleased to watch Naruto be the one in trouble.

"You'll be fine. Consider yourself lucky that I get to be here with you." Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped up.

"What does that mean?!

"You know very well what it means. You also know that Mother would get bored staying here constantly and that it was her decision not to. You both" He glanced over at a suddenly sheepish Sasuke, "need to learn and grow without her constantly there. You cannot depend on her forever."

"Sure we can." Sasuke mumbled sullenly. "It's not like she's going to die." Itachi stilled and Sasuke looked up at him, eyes widening a fraction. "I didn't mean it like that. She just can't die. Not even from old age." Itachi smiled at both boys and poked them both.

"I know. Now I think both my brothers need to eat and go to bed."

"You know, if we're supposed to learn to be more independent shouldn't we decide when to go to bed?"

"Yes, yes. One step at a time though. Detach a little from overprotective parents first, and then the overprotective brother." He pushed Naruto back onto his bed and herded Sasuke out.

* * *

 **Okay. I would say that I'll try and post sooner, but I'm just not sure lately. So for now, I'm afraid I'm going on a hiatus. Hope to see you all when and if I get back to writing.**


End file.
